Efimero
by Moon Erebos
Summary: [...] Había perdido su oportunidad, nuevamente [...]


**_#5 Monologo_ \- SebasCiel**

* * *

 **Efímero**

Sebastian observa a su joven amo cambiando las compresas de agua fría, ya calientes por la temperatura del niño, por unas nuevas; el heredero Phantomhive emite un sonido de protesta por el frío de la humedad en la compresa, pero su rostro regresa pronto a la inquietante calma de hace un momento. El mayordomo retira las mantas doblándolas diligentemente para dejarlas bajo el carrito que llevó a la habitación y busca unas nuevas con las que cubre al joven amo.

Desde que aceptó el contrato con el chico no recuerda haberlo visto tan enfermo y, de hecho, su salud había mejorado notablemente. Es por ello que no comprende de donde provino la fiebre tan repentina junto a la anormal calma. Desde que cayó en cama no ha tosido, no se ha quejado ni se ha puesto especialmente quisquilloso, simplemente ha yacido allí tiritando de vez en cuando, sudando la fiebre.

Al terminar con lo que fue a hacer en la habitación revisa nuevamente que su amo esté respirando antes de empujar el carrito fuera de la habitación y camina tranquilamente para llevarlo a la cocina. Antes de llegar a las escaleras se gira en dirección a la habitación mirando la puerta, pensativo.

—Me pregunto si tendré que adelantar mi cena —dice en voz baja para si mismo desviando la vista hacia el gran ventanal contemplando la luna llena—, a este paso perecerá antes de que pueda saborearlo.

—Ah, es una lástima —empuja suave el carrito— lo efímera que es el alma humana, tan frágil y susceptible.

Se detiene antes de bajar considerando la posibilidad de acabar con el suplicio del joven amo en ese instante, romper una de sus reglas y devorarlo por completo antes de que los Shinigamis puedan interferir en su cena. Aprieta el mango del carro viendo su reflejo en el agua donde reposan las compresas que acaba de reemplazar.

—Sería tan sencillo, demasiado sencillo y aún así… —aún así hay algo que le impide girar sobre sus pasos y terminar con eso que lleva tantos años alargándose más de lo necesario, más de lo que le agrada.

—Mi hambre ha esperado demasiado —se gira sobre sus talones caminando de regreso a la habitación—, si muere seguiré teniendo hambre, una probada no lo matará.

Aunque, en efecto, lo hará. No ha cosechado su alma, ha atestiguado los tintes en el alma de Ciel y sabe que una probada no será suficiente para saciarle, que lo tomará todo dejando solo un cascaron vacío y eso lo divide en dos. Por un lado, está la emoción expectante de saborear lo que le ha tomado tanto tiempo, por el otro hay una espinilla que recalca que, al ser el alma más sabrosa y puramente corrompido que probará en toda su existencia, se quedará con las ganas de más.

—Pero no habrá más —se detiene frente a la puerta, la mano colgando de la manija—, será como un suspiro, degustando un vino añejo de los que da solo unas pocas gotas.

A pesar de sus propias palabras que sabe son ciertas abre la puerta y camina hasta el borde de la cama observando con los ojos enrojecidos por el deseo el cuerpo del joven amo que yace vulnerable.

—Sólo una probada, como si eso fuera suficiente —se dice en un susurro inclinándose sobre el rostro del muchacho.

Acaricia sus labios con su pulgar retirándose el guante de su otra mano con los dientes dónde permanece oculto el sello que realizaron. La mano desenguantadada se alza retirando los negros cabellos de la humedecida frente en una suave caricia mientras se inclina para tomar una probada de tan deliciosa alma.

—Sebastian —la voz del joven amo le detiene en seco, su rostro se transforma en una expresión de perplejidad pues es lo primero que dice el joven en días y, a pesar de ello, sus ojos permanecen cerrados.

Lentamente se aleja del rostro del chico observando como parece volver a la vida quejándose por lo bajo, removiéndose en la cama incomodo por el calor de la fiebre y el dolor en todo su cuerpo. Su pecho es sacudido por una ola de toses secas que luego le fuerzan a tomar una fuerte bocanada de aire y sus ojos se abren por fin.

—Sebastian —parpadea desorientado buscándolo a su alrededor y al verlo a muy pocos pasos de la cama se sienta levantándose con dificultad—. Sebastian —el tono en su voz hace que el demonio reaccione y de inmediato se acerca para ayudarlo a sentarse sin protestar o regañarle por ponerse en pie tan pronto.

Había perdido su oportunidad, nuevamente, o la había dejado ir deliberadamente no lo tiene del todo claro. Sin embargo, sonríe ayudando al joven amo a ir al baño para limpiar el sudor pegajoso de los últimos días. Si bien el alma humana es efímera y corrompible, la que él lleva años esperando por fin cosechar tiene una fortaleza que simplemente le hacía más deliciosa la espera.


End file.
